Conte d'un amour manqué
by Under-his-umbrella
Summary: Lorsque Draco Malfoy accepte d'interviewer un auteur de livres pour enfants moldu, le passé se rallie au présent et bouleverse le quotidien du jeune journaliste. Celui qu'il croyait perdu ne l'est peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**- Conte d'un amour manqué -**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de .

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Note** : C'est la première fic que j'écris, ça fait peur.. Cette fiction ne prend pas en compte l'Epilogue du 7ème tome de HP. Merci à Theoryofchaos, pour tout.

**----**

**Chapitre I : First meeting ?**

_Une des fonctions essentielles du conte est d'imposer une trêve au combat des hommes._

Daniel Pennac

- C'est hors de question !

Une porte claque, puis le silence. Le directeur du Magic Express ferma les yeux, porta ses mains a ses tempes et les massa consciencieusement dans le mince espoir de faire disparaître son mal de crâne grandissant.

Il venait de passer une demi-heure à tenter de convaincre son meilleur - et accessoirement, son pire - employé d'accepter de réaliser une interview pour le journal. Et pas n'importe laquelle s'il vous plait ! Celle du célèbre Evan Darcy, l'auteur moldu de livres pour enfants le plus en vogue de l'année. Le seul, l'unique.

Le manager de l'auteur lui avait envoyé une lettre lui disant que ce dernier souhaitait donner une interview dans Le Magic Express et cela, a une condition.

Le directeur du journal y avait vu une aubaine pour redresser les ventes de son journal. Après tout, les sorciers semblaient beaucoup s'intéresser aux auteurs moldus et la proposition du manager d'Evan Darcy était une occasion en or.

Ed O'Brian étant un homme posé que sa passion pour l'écriture avait amené a créer son propre journal. Sa mère était sorcière, son père un Moldu et c'est en mémoire a l'homme qui l'avait éduqué qu'il avait décidé d'introduire un article sur le monde des moldus dans chacun de ses journaux. C'est ainsi que * l'autre monde * s'était fait une place chez les lecteurs du Magic Express. Cette partie de son journal lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et des sondages avaient montré que l'originalité qu'elle apportait a ces quelques feuilles de papier plaisaient beaucoup aux lecteurs. C'est dans cette optique qu'il avait accepté l'interview, quelque fut la condition de l'auteur.

Mais plus les heures passaient plus des doutes l'envahissaient et il s'était alors décidé à envoyer un hibou à l'agence d'Evan pour connaitre la fameuse condition. Il avait reçu, presque immédiatement et en guise de réponse, une simple phrase perdu sur la feuille d'un parchemin. Une simple phrase qui avait transformé son sourire en grimace et sa gaieté en appréhension. Une simple phrase qui disait ceci :

" Evan Darcy demande à être interviewé par Draco Malfoy, et personne d'autre. "

Cela faisait quinze minutes que la porte avait claqué derrière Draco Malfoy. Ed faisait les cents pas derrière son bureau tout en cherchant une solution. Il fallait convaincre Malfoy. Il le fit appeler par sa secrétaire et recommença sa marche.

Il cessa ses va et viens lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Draco entra dans la pièce pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Monsieur ? Dit-il d'un ton froid et sans aucune amabilité.

- Ah ! Draco, J'aimerais que vous reconsidériez la question...

- Ecoutez Ed, j'écris des articles sur le ministère de la magie ou sur la coupe du monde de Quiddich, pas sur un simple auteur - moldu, qui plus est - qui écrit des livres pour gosses tout en cachant son visage au monde entier !

Ed releva la tête surpris. Il était sur le point de demander à son employé comment il savait toute ces choses sur l'auteur et ses livres mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Enerver Malfoy était la dernière des solutions.

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas votre rayon, mais que voulez-vous ? Il vous a choisi. Il vous a demandé vous, pas un autre.

- Flatter mon ego n'influencera pas ma décision Ed !

*Merde* - Quoi d'autre pourrait l'influencer ?

- J'ai bien peur que la réponse à cette question ne soit pas celle que vous attendez. Ma décision est prise Ed, c'est non.

Il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte.

- S'il vous plait...

Le ton suppliant de ces derniers mots stoppa Malfoy dans son mouvement. D'un coup, ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses mois de galère à chercher du boulot. Il était riche certes mais il voulait travailler, il voulait travailler dans un journal. Après la guerre, son statut d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix avait éclaté au grand jour mais la marque sur son bras semblait avoir l'étrange pouvoir de lui faire claquer toutes les portes au nez. Il avait cherché pendant deux mois, essuyant refus et injures; mettant a chaque fois son orgueil et sa fierté de coté. Deux mois d'échec... Et puis, il y avait eu Ed. Ed qui lui avait tendu la main, Ed qui lui avait donné sa chance, qui lui avait enseigné ce qu'il ignorait alors, Ed qui lui avait montré qu'il y avait encore des êtres bons sur cette terre.

Alors, en souvenirs de son aide, et de ce qui le liait à Ed O'Brian, Draco Malfoy fit volte face et lança un " C'est d'accord, lundi, 16h30, il choisit le lieu. " avant de sortir en trombe, maudissant sa propre faiblesse.

Les jours passaient et Draco se renseignait sur Evan Darcy. C'était un auteur dont même l'âge était inconnu et qui, en un an, avait vu la vente de ses livres exploser d'un coup. Il avait été jeté sous les projecteurs et la presse moldu de tout le pays parlait de lui. Mais malgré cette célébrité grandissante, personne n'avait jamais vu son visage. Il n'avait jamais été interviewé. C'était un inconnu que tout le monde connaissait. L'homme invisible. Le père Noel. Tout le monde en parle mais personne ne l'a jamais vu.

Il s'intéressa ainsi à la montée en flèche de l'auteur pendant trois soirs puis vint à la rencontre.

Evan Darcy avait choisit de faire l'interview chez lui.

A 16h29, devant l'entrée d'une maison victorienne, un jeune homme blond écrasa sa cigarette et sonna à la porte. Au premier étage, un rideau retomba sur une fenêtre, entraînant avec lui le léger sourire d'un homme. Malfoy était à l'heure, certaine chose ne changeront jamais...

Une jolie jeune femme blonde ouvrit la porte et lui fit un vague sourire, l'air ailleurs. Son visage sembla familier à Malfoy mais il n'y prêta pas attention, subjugué par le charme que dégageait la maison dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Des meubles plus ou moins anciens cohabitaient dans un ensemble harmonieux, les différentes pièces dégageant une étrange sensation de calme et de plénitude On s'y sentait chez soi, sans y être.

Un bruit dans l'escalier le fit sursauter.

Derrière lui se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dont émanait une classe affolante. Il avait de grands yeux verts à moitié cachés par des cheveux poivre et sel qui retombaient sur son visage avec une sorte d'élégance sauvage. Le léger sourire qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres rendit Draco mal à l'aise pendant quelques secondes mais il se reprit et tendit la main vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Evan Darcy je suppose ? Enchanté, Draco Malfoy.

Evan lui serra la main et l'invita à le suivre dans le salon. Il lui proposa ensuite de lui servir une boisson de son choix, boisson que le blond refusa poliment, prétextant ne pas boire lorsqu'il travaillait tout en pensant que les boisons moldues n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Il observa discrètement Evan qui se servait un verre. Il fut de nouveau envahi par un sentiment de familiarité sans pour autant pouvoir lier l'homme devant lui à une connaissance de son passé. Cet homme éveillait en lui un tourbillon de sentiments qu'il ne savait expliquer. De plus, il semblait le connaître puisqu'il l'avait demandé. Mais comment ? Comment un simple auteur moldu connaissait un sorcier journaliste ?

- Mes parents étaient sorciers, annonça l'auteur comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Ceci explique cela. Mais comment saviez-vous que...

- Que vous vous posiez la question ? Cela me parait évident. Je ne suis pas censé vous connaître et je vous demande pour une interview.. Je me serais posé la même question. Je lis souvent le Magic Express et votre nom est connu dans votre monde. Voila comment et pourquoi.

Draco frissonna. Cet homme était étrange. Rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient mettre un Malfoy mal à l'aise et cet inconnu le faisait pourtant magnifiquement bien.

- Soit, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons commencer.

Evan acquiesça, désigna au journaliste un fauteuil et s'assit lui même dans un canapé lui faisant face.

- Bien, commençons par une question basique. De toutes les sortes de livres existantes dans ce monde, pourquoi les livres pour enfants ?

- J'ai choisit les livres pour enfants pour la bonne raison que, lorsque j'en étais moi-même un, ils étaient mon seul refuge. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et la famille qui m'a élevé n'était pas des plus aimantes envers moi. Lorsque j'étais sage et que l'humeur de mes " parents adoptifs " ( il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts en prononçant ces deux derniers mots. ) n'était pas entachée par mon existence au sein de leur foyer, ils m'autorisaient à rester dans un coin de la chambre de leur fils biologique pour écouter les contes que sa mère lui lisait. Ainsi, accroupi entre le coffre à jouets honteusement rempli de mon " frère " et Bardi, l'énorme éléphant violet en peluche, j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie d'enfant. L'espace de quelques heures, je vivais aux cotés de Jack et son haricot magique ou d'Hansel et Gretel. J'avais juste à fermer les yeux et j'étais transporté dans un autre monde. Dans un monde ou à la fin, les gentils gagnaient toujours et alors, j'allais me coucher avec des rêves plein la tête. Pour certaines personnes, ce n'était que de beaux rêves d'enfant mais pour moi c'était beaucoup plus. Par la suite, une phrase de Charles Dickens m'a marqué; il disait ceci : " Le petit chaperon rouge a été mon premier amour. Je sens que, si j'avais pu l'épouser, j'aurais connu le parfait bonheur. " Alors à mon tour, j'ai voulu créer des héros, des monstres ou encore des princesses pour que le soir, avant de s'endormir, des milliers d'enfants se mettent à rêver.

Tout en écrivant sur un bloc-notes - ses pouvoirs lui manquaient atrocement - Draco sourit a l'évocation de cette phrase de Dickens qu'il aimant tant, lui aussi. L'interview continua ainsi entre les deux protagonistes alternant questions et réponses. Le jeune journaliste allait poser une question concernant le livre qu'il avait préféré écrire parmi tous lorsqu'une sonnerie se fit entendre. M. Darcy haussa un sourcil de surprise pendant que Drago fouillait dans ses poches. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il en sortit un téléphone portable parfaitement moldu.

- Plus simple que les hiboux ou la cheminée, répondit-il à la question muette de l'individu qui lui faisait face avant de décrocher en sortant du salon.

Malgré la distance que le blond avait tenté de mettre entre lui et Darcy, ce dernier entendit clairement la conversation.

- ' Oui bien sur, passez-la-moi. ' ... ' Coucou ma chérie. Comment ça va ? ' ... ' Très bien très bien ! Alors ta journée, comment c'était ? ' ... " Vraiment et bien, ça devait être grandiose ! " ... " Ce soir ? Je n'sais pas mon amour, j'ai beaucoup de travail encore. " ... " D'accord, j'essaierai d'être là. " " Oui ma puce. Promis. A bientôt. Moi aussi je t'aime. "

Le blond rangea son portable et revint dans le salon. Il s'excusa rapidement de cette interruption et se rassit dans le fauteuil. Darcy n'avait pas bougé et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, Draco aperçut une étrange lueur dans le regard de l'auteur. Un mélange de surprise sur un fond de tristesse. Une lueur qui s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Tellement vite que le blond se dit qu'il l'avait rêvée.

- Je suis désolé de vous retenir si tard, dit-il en lançant un regard vers la pendule. Votre femme doit vous attendre.

- Ce n'était pas ma femme au téléphone, je ne suis pas marié, répliqua Malfoy sur un léger ton accusateur, histoire de souligner qu'écouter les conversations téléphoniques d'autrui n'était pas chose à faire.

Evan Darcy baissa la tête, gêné, en prononçant de vagues excuses qui se perdirent dans un murmure. L'espace d'un instant, il avait l'air d'un adolescent, d'un adolescent qui rappela à Draco Malfoy une personne qu'il n'avait que trop bien connu. Il balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main, troublé par cette soudaine ressemblance entre l'homme qui lui faisait face et celui de son passé.

Il était 20h30 lorsque Darcy eut fini de répondre à la dernière question. Les deux hommes étaient épuisés, non pas physiquement mais mentalement. L'auteur raccompagna Draco Malfoy à la porte de sa maison.

- Bien monsieur Darcy, merci de nous avoir donné votre interview. Je mettrai tout cela en forme et vous recontacterai pour avoir votre avis et accord sur l'article final.

- C'est d'accord, merci a vous d'avoir accepté mon étrange condition et merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé. A bientôt alors !

- A bientôt.

La jeune femme blonde qui avait ouvert la porte à Malfoy quelques heures plus tôt apparut derrière les deux hommes alors qu'ils se seraient la main.

- Au revoir Draco ! Lança-t-elle sur un ton joyeux.

L'interpelé haussa un sourcil de surprise typiquement malfoyen et s'en alla, surpris par l'étrange familiarité de la jeune fille. Il marcha d'un pas rapide sur la petite allée de pavés blancs qui reliait le perron au portail du jardin et, arrivé dans la rue, s'arrêta pour allumer une cigarette. Il ferait un bout de chemin à pied; il devait réfléchir. Il reprit ainsi sa route, en direction du centre de Londres alors que, à l'étage de la maison qu'il venait de quitter, un rideau retombait sur la fenêtre, pour la seconde fois de la journée...

3 JOURS PLUS TARD

- M. Darcy ? Bonjour, ici Draco Malfoy, du Magic Express.

- Ah ! Monsieur Malfoy, j'attendais votre appel. Comment allez-vous ? L'article avance-t-il ?

- Je vais très bien, merci. A vrai dire, l'article est terminé. C'est pour cela que je vous appelais, il ne me manque plus que votre consentement.

- Déjà ? Vraiment ?! J'admire votre sens du travail ! Que diriez-vous de nous retrouver demain ? Autour d'un verre ?

- D'accord pour demain mais moins pour le verre, je ne bois...

- Oui oui excusez-moi, j'avais oublié que vous ne buviez pas au travail, répondit Darcy avec une pointe d'amusement plutôt nette dans la voix. Un café peut-être ?

- Je n'en bois jamais, la caféine a des effets quelque peu... surprenants chez moi !

- Bien... Un jus d'orange alors ? Et je vous préviens, si vous me dites que vous êtes allergique aux agrumes, je vous raccroche au nez !

- Va pour un jus d'orange alors, s'exclama Malfoy sur le même ton d'amusement qu'il avait perçu quelque secondes auparavant chez son interlocuteur. Demain 17 heures ? Au Dally'S ?

- C'est parfait ! Alors à demain Monsieur Malfoy, passez une bonne soirée.

- Merci, vous aussi. A demain.

Et chacun raccrocha le combiné, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

------------------------------------

Et voila pour le chapitre I. Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une tite review ? *sourire timide*

Sur ce, à bientôt :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de .

**Note** : Voila le chapitre deux, toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis. Et un énorme merci pour vos reviews. J'étais émue :')

**Chapitre II : Remember me.**

_L'amour du passé est inné chez l'homme. Le passé émeut à l'envi le petit enfant et l'aïeule ; le passé c'est notre seule promenade et le seul lieu où nous puissions échapper à nos ennuis quotidiens, à nos misères, à nous-mêmes._

Anatole France

Il faisait beau ce matin là; Draco marchait dans la rue, se dirigeant vers son lieu de travail. Il aurait pu transplaner mais ce matin, il voulait marcher. Il aimait sentir sur sa peau les rayons du soleil qui jouaient à changer d'intensité à chaque pas. Traverser ces rues endormies qu'il connaissait par cœur. Observer tranquillement les petites habitudes des personnes qu'il croisait. Frissonner sous la légère brise des matins sans brume. Il aimait donner de la valeur aux petites choses quotidiennes auxquelles les gens n'accordaient plus d'importance, par d'habitude. Dans ces moments là; il se sentait vivant. Lorsqu'il arriva au 4ème étage du bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux du Magic Express, il fut convié à se rendre dans celui d'Ed O'Brian. Il grogna un peu, plus pour la forme que par conviction, mais se dirigea néanmoins vers le bureau de son patron. La porte était ouverte et il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Ed était assis derrière sa table de travail, les coudes sur celle-ci et la tête dans les mains. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation du tas de feuille posé soigneusement devant lui. Etonné de voir son ami dans cet état, lui qui l'avait toujours connu joyeux et souriant, il revint sur ses pas et fît résonner ses doigts sur la surface lisse de la porte, pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Ed releva la tête d'un geste brusque, fît une étrange grimace en plaquant sa main droite sur sa nuque et désigna à Draco la chaise qui lui faisait face tout en se massant allégrement le cou. Ce dernier s'y assit en silence et observa le directeur du journal qui l'employait. La fatigue avait creusé des cernes violets sous ses yeux, il était étrangement pâle et sa bouche se tordait en un rictus plutôt effrayant. S'il n'avait pas connu son ami - et s'il n'était pas un Malfoy - il aurait pu avoir peur de l'homme installé en face de lui.

- Ha Draco, merci d'être venu, j'ai à vous parler. Avez-vous bouclé l'article sur Evan Darcy ?

- Je l'ai bouclé en effet, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous rencontrer une seconde fois, pour avoir son accord.

Le rendez-vous est d'ailleurs cet après midi.

- Bien, donnez le dossier a Scott, il ira a votre place, j'ai un autre sujet pour vous.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de protester que son interlocuteur avait déjà repris la parole.

- J'ai reçu un courrier d'un type hier soir, alors que je fermais le bureau. Il avait l'air très excité et son écriture tremblait très nettement. Il prétendait avoir aperçu le Survivant dans un magasin de lunettes, l'après-midi même.

Un éclair de tristesse mélangé à une grande douleur traversa les yeux du journaliste mais son expression était toujours froide lorsqu'il répondit.

- Et bien, il en a de la chance ! Figurez-vous que j'ai moi même dîné avec Rowena Ravenclaw hier soir, charmante vraiment...

Laissez-moi finir Draco, rétorqua Ed, dont l'agacement et la fatigue transperçaient sa voix. Bien sûr, au début, je n'ai pas pris en compte le témoignage de cet individu. Qui sait combien d'illuminés ont cru voir le Sauveur disparu de ce monde dans les précédentes années. J'ai donc laissé le parchemin sur mon bureau, sans prendre la peine d'y répondre.. Au moment où j'allais de nouveau tourner la clé dans la serrure, un deuxième hibou est entré furieusement dans la pièce. - grimace - C'était une femme cette fois ci. Son témoignage correspondait étrangement à celui que j'avais lu quelques minutes plus tôt. De même pour les deux autres lettres qui ont suivi. Ils ont tous vu le Survivant avec les mêmes vêtements, dans des endroits peu éloignés et à des moments très proches. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences Draco. J'aimerais que vous alliez voir.... Draco ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Le journaliste avait le regard perdu dans le vide. La conversation dont il était sensé être l'un des acteurs principaux semblait être une musique de fond, comparée à celle plus grande, plus belle qui se jouait dans sa tête. L'étrange et douce musique de l'espoir. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant pleinement l'artificialité du moment qui précède l'impact du retour à la réalité…

- DRACO ?

Le blond secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Sa vision se troublait, sa tête lui tournait et sa respiration s'était faite saccadée. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce. Il s'excusa auprès de son directeur, marmonna qu'il irait lui même rencontrer Evan Darcy et sortit du bureau.

A travers la porte en verre, Ed O'brian observait son employé préféré. Il était debout la tête dans les mains lorsqu'il sursauta légèrement. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le porta à son oreille. Il le vit pâlir, froncer les sourcils et disparaître dans son propre bureau. Il ne réapparut que plusieurs heures après, pour l'informer qu'il allait a son rendez-vous et qu'il s'occuperait du dossier Potter - comme il l'avait lui même nommé - plus tard.

Evan l'observait. Il était assis à la terrasse du Dally'S, une adorable jeune fille blonde assise sur ses genoux. Elle devait avoir environ cinq ans et semblait être en grande discussion avec Draco. Elle tourna lentement le visage vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire, amorçant un coup de coude dans le ventre du journaliste qui, a son tour leva les yeux vers lui. Il fît descendre l'enfant de ses genoux, se leva et tendit la main vers l'auteur qui la saisit après avoir parcouru d'un pas rapide les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Bonjour ! Je vais bien merci et vous ?

- Excusez-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. J'ai passé une sale matinée. Enfin bref, voilà l'article. Je vous laisse le lire et on en parle ?

Parfait, répondit l'auteur en s'approchant de la chaise. La fillette jusqu'alors silencieuse tira deux coups sur la veste du Draco, histoire de lui rappeler qu'elle existait. Elle avait l'air d'une amie dont la présentation aurait été oubliée. Elle avait seulement remplacé le toussotement-pas-discret par une autre méthode, toute aussi efficace.

- A euh oui.. Monsieur Darcy, voici ma fille, Alice.

La gamine tendit la main à Evan avec un sérieux déstabilisant et ce dernier la lui serra, tout aussi sérieux. En apparence du moins.

- Vous savez, vous êtes plus beau sur la petite photo de vous a sur la couverture de vos livres que dans la réalité !

- Alice ! Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire ! Excusez-moi, la nourrisse m'a appelé il y a quelques heures, elle était malade et je n'ai trouvé personne pour la garder...

Il n'y a aucun mal monsieur Malfoy, répliqua l'auteur en se penchant vers elle avec un sourire amusé. J'vais même te dire un secret Alice, elles sont retouchées. Les photos je veux dire. Comme ça, j'ai l'air plus beau dit-il avec un clin d'œil à l'enfant.

- Et bin c'est drôlement bien fait leur rebouche s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, ça cache même cette vilaine cic…

- Retouche fillette, on dit retouche, pas rebouche, répondit l'auteur en se relevant avec une légère précipitation qui étonna le journaliste. Bien, lisons cette article !

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Alice grimpa sur les genoux de son père. Draco tendit à Evan l'article qu'il avait rédigé et ce dernier se plongea dans la lecture de sa propre interview. Draco contemplait ouvertement l'homme avec qui il partageait une table en ce vendredi après-midi. Il bougeait les lèvres en lisant, comme pour mieux comprendre les mots qui étaient écrits, de temps en temps, il alternait les sourires et les froncements de sourcil mais restait neutre par d'autres endroits. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet homme, il en était certain. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu' Evan avait finit sa lecture et qu'il le regardait avec un intérêt croissant. Si son regard avait rencontré le sien, à ce moment là, il aurait vu un étrange mélange d'espoir, de passion et de détresse. Si seulement il l'avait regardé...

" Et bien Monsieur Malfoy " finit-il par dire, s'arrachant à la contemplation du journaliste, " J'admire votre travail. Vous avez mon entière approbation pour publier cet article ! "

- Une grande partie du mérite vous revient, savez, notre première rencontre était très agréable. La clarté de vos réponses ainsi que la précision dont vous avez fait preuve m'ont beaucoup aidé.

Evan leva son verre et fît un sourire joyeux. CE sourire joyeux.

- Et bien, à notre super travail ! s'exclama-t-il en riant

Draco trinqua avec lui puis bu d'un trait le reste de son jus d'ananas, déstabilisé par le sourire d'Evan. Ce dernier trinqua également avec Alice et but une petite gorgée de son cocktail. Les deux adultes entamèrent ainsi une conversation sous l'œil attentionné de la fille de Draco. Ils se découvrirent tous un tas de points communs et ce, malgré leurs mondes bien différents. Ils se découvrirent également plusieurs différences qui créèrent des débats et des éclats de rire. En dehors de leur table, le temps filait à une vitesse presque affolante, dans leur petite bulle, chaque seconde duraient une heure. Les sujets de conversation étaient assez diversifiés et Draco apprécia l'intelligence du l'homme qui lui faisait face. Avec Evan ,la discussion allait d'elle-même, elle était simple. Lorsque le serveur apporta le deuxième verre d'Alice commandé par Evan, ils sursautèrent et baissèrent la tête, légèrement gêné. On aurait dit deux enfants pris la main dans le sac. L'auteur eut un sourire timide et regarda sa montre. Il fît une légère grimace et annonça, d'un ton sincèrement désolé, qu'il était attendu et qu'il devait y aller. Draco approuva d'un signe de tête, se leva en même temps que l'écrivain et lui serra la main.

- Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je crois que nous n'aurons pas vraiment le choix, vous semblez avoir totalement envoûté ma fille, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé en direction de son petit ange blond dont les yeux étaient rivés sur Evan, le visage rayonnant.

Evan sourit, retira sa main de celle de Malfoy, adressa un clin d'œil a Alice, déposa l'argent de la note sur la table et s'en alla. Draco le suivit des yeux, toujours debout, la main légèrement tendu vers l'avant et resta perdu dans la contemplation du vide jusqu'a ce qu'Alice lui demande d'une petite voix si, maintenant, ils retraient à la maison. Draco acquiesça, pris sa fille dans ses bras et sortit du bar à son tour. Oui, ils retraient à la maison.

---------------------------------------------------------

« Et lorsque la fée s'endormit ce soir là, elle sut qu'il ne pleuvrait plus jamais. »

Draco referma le livre qu'il venait de finir de lire à Alice et posa « La Fée des Iles », d'Evan Darcy, sur la table de chevet de sa fille. Il remonta ensuite les couvertures sur l'ange blond que des rêves de magie avaient emmenée dans un autre monde, lui embrassa le front et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il était 20 heures lorsqu'il s'assit sur son canapé, un verre de vin dans une main, une petite enveloppe dans l'autre. Il posa son verre sur la table basse, et fît tourner l'objet entre ses doigts. Il l'avait déjà ouverte plus de mille fois et il avait perdu le compte du nombre de lectures de son contenu mais à chaque fois, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre plus vite, ses mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de devenir moites et la boule au fond de sa gorge ne pouvait s'empêcher de revendiquer son existence. Les mains tremblantes d'une anticipation mal contenue, le journaliste sortit la feuille de sa maison de papier et la déplia.

Il l'avait reçu trois mois après la fin de la guerre. L'expéditeur ne s'était pas fait connaître et l'écriture était inconnue a Draco. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait eu entre les mains, il avait su. Comme une certitude qui fait son nid au milieu des doutes. Il avait su que cette enveloppe avait un rapport avec son amour perdu. Et il avait raison. L'unique feuille qu'elle contenait était un page soigneusement arraché d'un journal. Du journal d'Harry Potter. Elle s'ouvrait sur une date. Une date toute aussi simple qu'elle était terrible. Celle de la veille de la bataille finale.

Draco Malfoy.

On s'est rencontré à onze ans, on c'est connu à 17. Contradictoire ? Pas tellement…

Le début n'a pas été simple. A cette époque la guerre faisait rage, les morts se comptaient par dizaines et le camp dont ils m'avaient élu leader semblait faiblir à chaque nouvelle attaque. J'étais l'Elu et j'étais seul. Bien sûr, mes amis étaient là, autour de moi, mes alliés aussi. Mais au fond, je savais que j'étais seul. J'avais un poids bien lourd sur les épaules, un poids que je ne pouvais partager. Mes espoirs se résumaient à de l'eau coulant d'un robinet fuyant. On m'avait annoncé que nous avions un espion dans les rangs de l'ennemi. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'appris que c'était Draco Malfoy, fils de mangemort, tatoué de la marque du diable. Les jours ont passé et un jour, on c'est croisé, au détour d'un couloir. Je ne sais plus comment c'est arrivé, je ne sais plus quand non plus ; du moins, pas exactement. Je me souviens d'une poignée de main, qui m'avait ramené des années en arrières, et d'une brève discussion sans pouvoir me souvenir des paroles prononcées.

J'ignore ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour-là mais je sais qu'a partir de cet instant, il y a eu une lumière au bout du tunnel trop noir que je traversais. A ce moment-là, il y avait quelque chose de l'autre coté. Il a plongé sa main dans l'océan de solitude dans lequel je me noyais et a attrapé la mienne que, par réflexe, j'avais tendu. Je crois que lorsqu'il m'a serré la main, ce jour-là, dans ce couloir, c'était pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Ce que j'ignorais alors, c'est que nos mains se sépareraient un jour, mais que cela ne serait pas de la faute de Dray.

Les mois que nous avons passés ensemble font partie des meilleurs de ma vie. On se haïssait le jour pour mieux s'aimer la nuit. Notre vie alternait fausses disputes et vraies réconciliations. Il fallait donner le change et ça, nous savions le faire. Nous avions un rythme d'existence qui suivait celui de nos cœurs, et c'était parfait. Il a été la première pierre du chemin de mon retour à la surface. Il a été la première et toutes celles qui ont suivi. Et ce soir, pour la première fois de ma courte existence, je peux mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Je l'aime…

Sans prendre garde aux larmes salées si connues qui creusaient des sillons sur ses joues bien trop pâles, Draco replia la feuille de papier d'une main fébrile et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans un semi sommeil, comme chaque nuit, depuis bientôt cinq ans.

Et wala, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésiter pas mettre une petite review hein :D

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Me revoilà pour le chapitre trois. Des tonnes de remerciements pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup du plaisir (Oui, moi pas très bien parler la France x) ) Bonne lecture !

**Note II** : Merci BEAUCOUP à felinness pour m'avoir corriger sur le fait que Luna est une ancienne Serdaigle. J'ai buggé sur le coup. Merci !

**Chapitre III : Parle-moi d'eux.**

_Les grandes personnes ne comprennent jamais rien toutes seules, et c'est fatigant, pour les enfants, de toujours et toujours leur donner des explications._

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry ( Le petit prince )

- Reprenez depuis le début, vous dîtes avoir croisé le Survivant dans une boutique pour ingrédients, c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement, répondit la femme assise en face de Draco, Il était en train de...

Le jeune journaliste baissa la tête et cessa d'écouter la réponse de la vieille Berta - surnom de son invention-. Berta Jones, 83 ans, sénile à ses heures perdues, c'est à dire tout le temps. Elle était la troisième et dernière personne que Draco interrogeait aujourd'hui dans le cadre de " l'affaire Potter ". Sa mémoire semblait être aussi solide que ses dents et le blond regarda avec un dégoût certain le dentier de Berta qui reposait au fond d'un verre d'eau. Il était épuisé. Il avait passé sa journée à interroger les témoins de l'avant-veille et son cauchemar était devenu réalité. Le doute avait laissé place à l'incertitude grandissante et son esprit vagabondait de récit en récit, s'arrêtant sur chacun pour y perdre un peu de raison. Le mince filet d'espoir qu'il avait s'était fait rivière pour élire domicile dans son cœur. Il semblerait qu'Harry Potter soit de retour et s'il avait le malheur de croiser Draco, il allait devoir fournir quelques explications, et de bonnes s'il vous plaît !

Il ralluma son téléphone portable en rentrant chez lui et consulta ses messages. La voix féminine de sa messagerie lui indiqua qu'il en avait deux. Le premier était de sa fille qui lui demandait simplement comment se passait sa journée pour finir par un « Je t'aime Papa » adorable et très peu Malfoyen. Le second message venait quant à lui d'Evan Darcy. Surpris, Draco rapprocha le combiné de son oreille, comme pour entendre mieux et s'arrêta dans sa marche. L'auteur l'invitait lui et Alice à venir dîner chez lui le lendemain soir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Alice lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassa sur le front, le nez puis les deux joues – rituel qui marquait leurs retrouvailles depuis toujours – puis se recula légèrement pour observer son père.

- Dis Papa, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Je souris ma puce, parce que demain soir, nous sortons !

----------------------------------------

- Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy !

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Draco.

- Bien Draco, mais ce sera à la condition que vous m'appeliez Evan et que vous me tutoyiez.

- C'est promis ! s'exclama le Blond avec un sourire.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Alice, intervint la fille de Draco en montrant toutes ses dents.

Les deux hommes rirent devant le visage angélique de l'enfant.

- Bien, entrez.

Draco et sa fille ne se firent pas prier et pénétrèrent dans la maison. Après un rapide examen des lieux, la petite fille blonde revint vers son père et Evan puis s'adressa à ce dernier avec une admiration mal contenue.

- C'est drôlement joli chez vous ! Et puis ça sent bon !

- Merci Alice ! J'ai fait la cuisine moi-même, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Tu veux un jus de citrouille ?

Ravie de tant d'attention à son égard, Alice acquiesça vivement et Evan s'excusa auprès de ses invités avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Le journaliste retira son manteau et l'accrocha au porte-manteau puis fît de même avec celui de sa fille. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec l'étrange jeune femme blonde qui lui avait ouvert la porte lors de sa première visite. Surpris par cette soudaine proximité, il se recula d'un bond et se cogna vivement contre le porte-manteau qu'il venait d'abandonner.

- Par Merlin ! Ca va Draco ?! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur !

- Il n'y a pas de problème, grogna l'intéressé en massant son crâne, dangereusement menacé d'une belle bosse, toujours aussi étonné par la familiarité de la jeune femme.

Elle se pencha vers lui et jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit du choc. Suivait le mouvement de sa propriétaire, l'une de ses boucles d'oreille entra rapidement dans le champ de vision de Draco et celui-ci se figea. Il venait d'apercevoir un étrange radis orangé. Il se recula de nouveau, prenant cette fois-ci garde au méchant porte-manteau, puis observa plus intensément son médecin improvisé. Ses yeux s'arrondirent jusqu'à devenir comparablew à deux balles de golf lorsqu'il la reconnut.

- LUNA ?!

- Ben oui Draco ! Tu ne m'avais pas reconnue ? Questionna la blonde d'un air amusé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Enfin mais comment es-tu... Pourquoi es-tu la ??

Un léger toussotement à sa gauche signala au journaliste qu'Evan était revenu. Il se détourna quelques secondes de Luna, remarqua sa fille qui les observait l'air franchement amusé puis se reconcentra sur son ancienne camarade d'école. Luna Lovegood. L'innocence et l'étrangeté réunies dans un même être. Une amie et alliée d'Harry Potter. La possibilité d'avoir des réponses.

- Et si nous passions dans le salon ? proposa Evan quelque peu tendu. Draco, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît, murmura le blond sans dévier le regard, de peur que Luna ne se volatilise.

- Luna ?

- Comme d'habitude Evan !

- Je reviens, déclara Darcy avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Allez vous installer ! cria-t-il de la cuisine, j'arrive !

Les trois autres obéirent au maître de maison et allèrent s'asseoir dans les confortables fauteuils qui entouraient la table basse du salon.

- Alors Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande Draco, toujours aussi surpris par sa récente découverte.

- Je suis l'assistante d'Evan ! Je suis l'illustratrice de ses livres et quelques fois, je l'aide dans ses histoires.

- Cesse d'être aussi modeste Luna ! s'exclama Evan qui revenait de la cuisine. Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond. « Elle m'a aidé tellement de fois que je crois en avoir perdu le compte ! Elle à créé la plupart des univers dans lesquels mes personnages évoluent. Sans elle, beaucoup de mes histoires seraient bien ternes ! »

Luna sourit.

- Disons que c'est un travail d'équipe, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à l'auteur avant d'attraper son verre et de boire une gorgée.

Draco, qui avait suivit son mouvement des yeux sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut une alliance à son annulaire gauche.

- Tu es mariée ?? S'exclama-t-il brusquement.

- Toujours aussi observateur ! En effet, je suis mariée. Depuis deux ans.

- J'aimerais rencontrer un jour ton mari, lui répondit le blond tout en se demandant qui pouvait être assez fou et fort à la fois pour épouser une éternelle rêveuse telle que Luna.

- Mais c'est déjà fait ! Tu te souviens de Neville ?

- Tout s'explique. Réponse logique à une question posée. -

- Et bien il semblerait que j'ai raté pas mal de trucs ces dernières années !

- Et je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider à rattraper ton retard.

- C'est d'accord, dit le blond, à la fois effrayé de passer du temps avec Luna - et par conséquent, Neville - et pressée de savoir s'ils avaient des informations sur " l'affaire Potter ".

Sentant sa vessie le tirailler, il demanda à Evan où se trouvaient les toilettes et s'y dirigea lorsque celui-ci lui eut indiqué une pièce à l'étage.

Lorsqu'elle fût sure que son père ne pouvait les entendre, Alice posa son verre, regarda Evan et l'interpella.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Surpris du ton soudainement sérieux qu'avait pris la petite fille Evan acquiesça sans un mot.

- Pourquoi tu te déguise comme ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi t'as l'air tout vieux ? Et où sont tes lunettes ? Celles que tu as sur la photo de la table de nuit de papa. Celle où vous êtes tous les deux. Et puis, pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle Evan Darcy alors que mon papa m'a dit un jour que tu t'appelais Harry. Harry Potter. Et mon papa, il me ment jamais.

Silence. Des secondes passèrent, puis une minute. L'atmosphère avait changé. Evan choisit la vérité en tentant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur à l'évocation de la photo qui ornait également sa table.

- C'est une bien longue histoire tu sais. Je te la raconterai bientôt mais il faut que je sache deux choses. D'abord, quand as-tu su que j'étais Harry Potter et ensuite, ton père le sait-il lui aussi ?

- Depuis que je vous ai rencontré pardi ! Je trouvais que ta photo, sur tes livres, ressemblait à celle de mon papa et puis je t'ai vu en vrai. Ne t'en fais pas pour papa, poursuivit-elle avec un air compatissant tout à fait adorable. Mon père ignore tout. Je crois qu'il a cessé de voir depuis longtemps. Il regarde mais ne voit pas.

- Tu es sûre d'avoir cinq ans toi ? s'exclama Luna avec un ton admiratif.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui n'a pas le bon âge ici mais ce n'est sûrement pas moi.

Harry et Luna rirent à la remarque de la petite fille blonde puis Harry la regarda avant de s'adresser à elle, soudain très sérieux.

- Il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien lui dire.

- J'emporterai ce secret au paradis, répondit l'enfant mi-sérieuse mi-amusée tout en portant une main sur son cœur, signe de serment puis tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Un rire d'amusement mélangé à un intense soulagement.

- Et bien on s'amuse ici, déclara la voix de Draco Malfoy qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

- Draco, tu as vraiment une fille remarquable, s'extasia Luna

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, reconnut Draco en caressant les cheveux d'Alice qui s'était installée sur ses genoux une fois qu'il eut repris sa place dans le canapé. C'est une vraie merveille !

La conversation s'engagea ensuite sur d'autres sujets jusqu'a ce qu'Evan déclare que le dîner était prêt. Ils se mirent donc à table pendant que l'auteur allait chercher l'entrée. Le repas fût convivial et Draco complimenta plusieurs fois le chef pour sa cuisine. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de table, ils étaient tous bien repus et Alice somnolait légèrement sur sa chaise. Remarquant ce dernier point, Draco décida qu'il était temps de partir et promit que le prochain dîner se ferait chez lui. Evan accepta avec joie et Luna annonça au journaliste qu'elle avait du temps libre le lendemain et que, s'il le voulait, ils pouvaient se voir pour parler. Le blond retint de justesse une grimace et accepta l'invitation avec un sourire. Il voulait des informations et il les obtiendrait, quoi qu'il dût faire pour ça.

Le lendemain, Luna arriva avec quelques minutes de retard au rendez-vous dont elle avait elle-même choisi l'endroit et l'heure et Draco s'interdit de lui faire une remarque. C'était comme de dire à un escargot qu'il était trop lent, soit parfaitement inutile. A sa non-surprise, Luna avait décidé qu'ils se verraient dans un parc, à proximité des locaux du journal, ce qui lui avait permis de finir de mettre au propre ses témoignages sur l'affaire Potter avant de se rendre au lieu convenu.

- Bonjour Draco ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard mais Neville ne trouvait plus sa plante à sortilèges.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, répondit le blond, se souvenant vaguement d'un cours de botanique sur ces fameuses plantes. D'ailleurs, que fait Neville maintenant ?

- Il est l'assistant à mi-temps du professeur Chourave. L'autre moitié du temps, il fait des recherches sur les plantes. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il les aime plus que moi. Tu le verrais ! Constamment à s'occuper d'elles ! Je crois même l'avoir entendu leur parler de temps en temps…

Draco ne sut si l'ancienne Serdaigle disait ça sérieusement mais il se permit un petit sourire en se remémorant le garçon joufflu qu'était Neville Londubat.

- Tu sais, lui et moi, on essaye d'avoir un enfant ! On a longtemps cru que ce serait impossible à cause de sa paralysie mais…

- Sa paralysie ?! s'exclama le journaliste, cachant très mal sa surprise.

Luna sourit.

- Tu sais Draco, la guerre n'a pas fait que des morts, il y a eu énormément de blessés, dans les deux camps. Neville c'est retrouvé en fauteuil roulant, un sort lui à fracturé les deux genoux et ses deux jambes ont été paralysées. Les médicomages ont réussi à ressouder ses genoux mais ils tentent toujours de trouver une potion pour qu'il remarche. Les espoirs sont minces et nous le savons. Au début ça a été difficile mais contrairement à ce que peuvent penser la plupart des gens que nous connaissons, mon mari est fort et il s'est habitué, petit à petit, à sa nouvelle condition d'existence. Il est bien trop heureux de vivre encore pour se formaliser d'un léger disfonctionnement, comme il dit.

Si le blond fût étonné de la maturité de Neville, il n'en montra pas signe et se contenta de faire un petit sourire.

- Que sont devenus Ron et Hermione ? Questionna l'ancien Serpentard qui, après l'avoir mieux connu, s'était pris d'affection pour celle qu'il appelait la sang-de-bourbe.

- Ils se sont mariés il y a environ deux ans, un beau mariage d'ailleurs. Ils ont une petite fille, Eloïse, qui ressemble beaucoup à sa tante.

Ginevra Weasley, dite Ginny. La benjamine de la famille carotte. La dernière prisonnière de la chambre des Secrets. L'ex-petite amie d'Harry Potter… Draco fît une grimace qui n'échappa à son interlocutrice qui préféra continuer son histoire plutôt que de relever la chose.

- Hermione est en dernière année d'études dans une école de Londres. Elle se spécialise dans la création de baguettes magiques dans l'espoir de reprendre un jour la boutique d'Ollivander. Elle est la plus douée de sa promotion, et de très loin. Ca n'étonne d'ailleurs personne… Ron quant à lui, est devenu Auror.

Cette dernière information ne surprit que très peu Draco et il poursuivit ainsi ses questions sur ses anciens camarades de classe, appréciant pleinement les petites anecdotes de Luna, sa façon de raconter ce que les autres étaient devenus ainsi que sa vision du monde. Ils parlèrent pendant un bon moment et le journaliste se rendit compte que, bien qu'elle soit toujours une rêveuse invétérée, la jeune blonde avait beaucoup changé. Elle écoutait sans juger et comprenait bien des choses sur le monde des sentiments. L'ancien prince des vert et argent s'apprêtait à aborder la « question Potter » lorsque Luna sursauta en regardant la montre qui ornait sa cheville (oui oui, vous avez bien lu, sa cheville.)

- Zut ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Je suis désolée Draco mais je dois rentrer. Neville doit déjà m'attendre. On se revoit bientôt ! s'exclama précipitamment la blonde avant de partir en courant en agitant la main à l'adresse de Draco qui s'était levé en même temps qu'elle. Il resta là, debout devant le banc perdu et désespéré.

Une jeune femme passa devant lui avec une poussette et elle se demanda ce qui pouvait troubler ainsi ce charmant jeune homme…

Et voilaaaa \o/

Encore mille excuses pour le retard, j'ai tenté de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous à plu. Review ?

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite de ce conte. Sur ce, bonne soirée !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Et voila le chapitre 4. Un énorme merciii a tous ! Je ne répond pas aux reviews, j'ai déjà assez de retard :D Desoulée :$ Peut-être que j'le ferai au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**--------------------**

**Chapitre IV : Parle-moi de Lui**

_Ainsi fini notre histoire car notre amour en fait  
Brûlait ses dernières heures de gloire  
Maintenant s'envole avec toi sept ans de mon passé  
De mon âme et de ma mémoire_

Nuttea – Trop peu de temps

**--------------------**

Assis à son bureau, Draco relisait une dernière fois l'article sur « l'affaire Potter » lorsque son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et se dit qu'après une matinée de travail, il pouvait bien s'accorder une petite pause. Il sortit sur la terrasse de l'immeuble tout en regardant son téléphone. Le numéro qui s'affichait sur le petit écran n'était pas répertorié dans sa mémoire. Il fronça les sourcils. Très peu de monde avait son numéro et toutes les personnes qui avaient la chance – selon lui – de l'avoir étaient eux-mêmes dans son répertoire.

Il porta à son oreille l'objet vibrant qui semblait s'impatienter et décrocha en fouillant en même temps dans les poches de sa veste. Il trouva son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une grâce à sa baguette magique.

- Allô ?

- Draco ? Draco Malfoy ?? J'ai du mal à croire que c'est toi ! Et au _téléphone_ en plus ! S'enthousiasma son interlocutrice.

- Certes. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur de faire cette surprise, bien malgré moi ? répondit l'intéressé, d'une voix traînante.

- C'est Hermione ! Hermione Granger, tu te souviens ?

- Hermione.. Non ça ne me dit rien.

- Mais si, la fille très intelligente qui te battait toujours à Poudlard, la gryffondor courageuse et héroïque !

- Désolé mademoiselle, je ne vois pas du tout !

- Bon d'accord, tu as gagné. La sang-de-bourbe aux dents de lapin intenable quand les profs posaient une question….

- Haaaaaaa ! Hermione ! C'est bon, je situe !

Il entendit la jeune femme rire à l'autre bout de la ligne. C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux et Draco fut heureux de voir que les années ne changeaient rien aux vieilles habitudes.

- C'est fou comme on a gagné en maturité depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ! J'ai croisé Luna récemment, c'est elle qui m'a donné ton numéro. Comme tu n'as jamais répondu aux lettres que je t'avais envoyé, je me disais que les hiboux n'avaient pas pu te trouver. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles, je me suis inquiétée. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien ! Alors, que deviens-tu ??

- Et bien, figure toi que je suis journaliste pour le Magic Express, répondit le blond avec une certaine fierté dans la voix

- Merlin ! C'est génial ! Il faudrait vraiment que tu viennes manger à la maison un soir ! J'ai tellement à te raconter, et tellement à apprendre !

Draco sourit en voyant que la soif de connaissances de son ancienne camarade ne concernait pas seulement les choses que l'on pouvait apprendre à l'école. Puis grimaça en se rappelant qui était le mari de son amie.

- Promis ! Quand est-ce que Ron ne dîne pas chez vous ?

-Draco ! s'exclama Hermione en faisant semblant d'être outrée. Puis elle prit un ton autoritaire et ajouta : Draco Malfoy, tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir dîner chez Ron et moi après-demain et tu feras un effort pour te montrer aimable envers mon mari !

- Oui maman !

- Bien ! Alors à bientôt Dray !

- C'est ça, à plus Mione.

A peine eut-il raccroché que son téléphone se mit de nouveau à vibrer. C'était Luna. Draco s'empressa de répondre.

- Luna ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien merci ! Je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je suis partie si précipitamment, j'avais un rendez-vous important qu'il ne fallait pas que je loupe et….

- C'est bon Luna, la coupa l'ancien Serpentard, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ni à te justifier d'ailleurs. Il n'y à pas de problème.

- Merci. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais cet après-midi ? Je travaille chez Evan jusqu'à 13 heures, il est partit, il ne rentrera que ce soir. Si tu veux venir, on pourra continuer notre conversation !

- C'est d'accord. A tout à l'heure alors !

**-------------------------------------------------**

12h45, quelque part dans Londres.

Draco marchait les mains dans les poches en se rendant chez Evan. Il était étonné des changements brusques qui apparaissaient dans sa vie. Le passé revenait frapper à sa porte et quelque part, cela l'effrayait. Cela lui semblait étrange de passer tant de temps avec Luna, lui qui ne voyait en général personne. Il était heureux de revoir Hermione même si cette rencontre risquait de faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Sa vie actuelle se trouvait au milieu d'un cercle de Gryfindor. Lui, l'ancien Prince des Serpentard. Difficile à croire, et pourtant bien vrai.

Arrivé sur le palier du numéro 21, Draco frappa deux coups à la porte et la réponse fut presque immédiate. Luna lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire et l'invita à entrer.

Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils du salon et reprirent leur conversation de la dernière fois. Luna venait de l'informer que Ginny était fiancée à un sorcier du nom d'Arthur Glenrick quand un étrange silence s'installa dans la pièce. L'issue fatale de la conversation approchait dangereusement. Ils avaient fait le tour de leurs connaissances communes. Il ne restait qu'une personne.

- Tu sais Draco, tu peux m'en parler si tu veux…

- Te parler de quoi répondît le blond, légèrement surpris.

- De Harry. Depuis combien de temps gardes-tu le silence ? En as-tu déjà au moins une fois parlé à quelqu'un ? Je saurai t'écouter si tu en à besoin. Je crois que tu à besoin de vider ton sac, une fois pour toutes.

Draco lâcha son verre sans même sans rendre compte.

- Que... Pourquoi me dis tu ça ? Harry Potter ? Pourquoi aurais-je envie d'en parler ?

- Excuse-moi ! s'exclama précipitamment Luna. Cela ne me regarde pas. Oublie mes dernières paroles.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Draco inspira profondément, tiraillé par la peur et l'envie. Il avait imaginé vingt fois cette conversation. Il demandait à Luna si elle savait quelque chose a propos du Survivant et point final. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Luna pourrait être au courant et que ce soit elle, qui engage la conversation. Il savait qu'un jour, il aurait à en parler. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est s'il y était prêt.

- Et puis merde. Pourquoi continuer à cacher la vérité ? J'aimai Harry comme jamais il ne m'a été accordé d'aimer ainsi. Quand je m'en suis rend compte, je me suis haï d'avoir des sentiments aussi puissants pour celui qu'on m'avait appris à détester. Mais la réalité était là et on a beau la fuir, un jour on se réveille et on se rend compte qu'elle nous a rattrapé t qu'il faut faire avec. Inéluctable. Par la suite j'ai appris à accepter l'inéluctable et mieux, à l'aimer. Cette prise de conscience m'a permis de passer les meilleurs moments de ma courte existence. Grâce à lui, j'ai appris à faire attentions aux petites choses oubliées, j'ai appris à sourire et je crois que quelque part, j'ai appris à vivre.

Le journaliste s'interrompit quelques instants, un léger sourire plein de mélancolie ornant ses lèvres. Un léger sourire qui se transforma bien vite en une expression froide et amère.

- Et puis la bataille finale est arrivée.

Je croyais que ce jour là, la peur serait dans tous les regards. Qu'elle s'insinuerait dans chacun et ferai trembler les plus braves. Mais je me trompais. En observant le monde qui m'entourait, j'ai lu dans les yeux de mes alliés des sentiments que je croyais disparus. De l'amour, de la haine, du courage, de l'espoir mais surtout, une volonté féroce de vaincre. Chacun affrontait le futur comme il le pouvait mais personne ne semblait vouloir laisser la peur les subjuguer. Le désir de vengeance avait transformé ceux qui avaient perdu des êtres chers en guerriers impitoyables. Les amants sétaient découvert un désir de se battre pour ceux qu'ils aimaient ; quand aux autres, ils se battaient seulement pour avoir la possibilité d'un avenir qu'ils se seraient choisi.

A ce moment précis, alors que tant de sentiments contradictoires avec ce poison qu'était la guerre coulaient dans les veines de chacun de ces héros improvisés, j'ai compris que l'espoir n'était pas mort et qu'il perdurerait, jusqu'à ce que l'issue du combat soit précisée. Je me suis alors lancé corps et âme dans la bataille. Pour vaincre, pour que le bien triomphe, pour cette cause devenue mienne. J'ai jeté des sorts sans savoir s'ils atteignaient leur cible, j'ai couru sans savoir ou j'allais réellement, j'ai combattu pour la liberté et pour Harry.

Après ce qui m'a semblé cent heures, j'ai aperçu ce garçon aux cheveux corbeaux, le visage ensanglanté, debout au milieu d'un champ macabre de corps et de sang. Il avait l'air perdu et semblait chercher quelque chose. Son regard vert reflétait l'inquiétude et la douleur en se posant sur chaque cadavre. Et puis ses yeux se sont posés sur moi et j'y aie lu du soulagement qui fût de suite remplacé par une onde de honte.

En le voyant ainsi, j'ai compris. Il s'est approché de moi en boitant et j'ai su qu'il avait vaincu. Le Lord noir avait succombé. La guerre serait bientôt terminée.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, un faible sourire a fleuri sur ses lèvres et il m'a embrassé avec une passion dont j'ignorais jusqu'alors l'existence. J'ai été surpris par ce geste, si déplacé sur ce terrain de boue et de sang. Autour de nous, les combats continuaient et il fallait encore se battre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que j'ai saisie l'atroce signification de ce baiser. Un baiser d'adieu, tout simplement.

Quand nos lèvres se sont détachées, il s'est reculé, comme pour mieux me voir, une dernière fois, m'a souri d'un sourire plein de tristesse et s'est enfuit rejoindre les autres pour mettre enfin un terme à cette guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Draco prononça cette dernière phrase dans un souffle, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il sentit des larmes brulantes affluer dans ses yeux mais s'interdit de pleurer. Cette période était révolue. Le passé oublié. Il c'était promis de faire une croix dessus, d'avancer vers un autre futur. Un futur sans éclats verts, sans cheveux rebelles, sans amour. Oui, un passé révolu ! Ou peut-être pas tant que ça…

Harry me manque. Il était la lumière dans l'obscurité qu'était mon univers. Mais ce rayon de soleil à disparu après la guerre, plongeant mon existence dans un brouillard opaque. Mon monde s'est écroulé comme un château de cartes sous une brise d'été. La disparition d'Harry à été cette brise.

La lumière avait disparu et à cette époque, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une heure d'oubli.

Pour ne plus voir deux émeraudes dès que mes paupières se fermaient, sous le poids de la douleur.

Pour ne plus sentir mon cœur battre plus fort lorsqu'une personne lui ressemblant croisait mon chemin.

Pour ne plus me rendre compte que ce n'était pas lui.

Et pour que tout cela cesse, je me suis mis à boire, parce que chaque migraine valait bien un fragment de bien être. J'ai gouté au plaisir de l'oubli et l'alcool est devenu mon salut.

L'alcool… le suicide des lâches. En buvant, je croyais fermer ma porte à cet ennemi qu'était la solitude sans comprendre que je ne faisais que l'installer un peu plus chez moi.

Pendant quelques heures, je n'étais plus ce jeune aristocrate amoureux d'un fantôme. J'étais un homme comme un autre, perdu dans un monde bien trop grand pour lui et dont aucune pensé ne pénétrait l'esprit.

J'ai assisté à ma déchéance comme un spectateur devant une pièce de théâtre. J'ai observé sans réagir. Et j'ai coulé. Et puis quelque mois plus tard, ces heures sont devenues des jours. J'avais perdu le contrôle mon monde.

J'ai connu des femmes, jamais plus d'une nuit jamais plus d'un soir. Je leur ai fait l'amour comme si ce n'étaient pas elles. Je ne sentais pas leurs mains sur mon corps mais les siennes. J'ai eu des multitudes d'aventures d'un soir mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai trouvé de peaux plus douces que la sienne. Jamais je n'ai senti de mains aussi habiles que les siennes, et je n'ai jamais senti de plaisir aussi puissant que celui qu'il me procurait....

Draco fît une pause dans son récit. Ses mains tremblaient et son visage semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Luna l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Le chagrin du blond transperçait chacun de ses membres comme la lame d'un couteau. Chaque parole prononcée la brisait pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer. L'homme qui lui faisait face semblait si fragile qu'elle eût soudain l'envi de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout irait bien, que ça allait s'arranger. Mais elle n'en fît rien et garda le silence pour laisser à Draco le choix de continuer ou de s'arrêter. Celui-ci releva la tête, lui fît un triste sourire et poursuit le récit de son passé.

Un an plus tard, on a sonné à ma porte. J'étais dans un état second et je n'ai pas répondu. Mais la personne à insisté et les paroles très peu charmantes que j'ai eu a son égard ne l'ont pas découragé. Alors je me suis levé et j'ai titubé vers la personne, dans la seule intention d'envoyé s'faire voir cet individu. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, il y avait cette femme sur le perron. Je n'ai eu à la regarder qu'une seconde pour comprendre que nous avions le même problème. Que nous étions tout deux tourmentés par les démons d'un passé encore bien trop vivant. Elle avait un tas de couvertures dans les bras. Elle m'a regardé d'un air fragile et j'ai vu une lueur dans ses yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être l'ange qui vient annoncer la fin du diable. Elle m'a mis son paquet entre les bras et c'est enfuit en courant. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes je suis resté là, sur le perron de la ruine qui me servait d'abri, sans réagir. Dix minutes ? Peut-être plus. Et puis soudain, je me suis rendu compte que le paquet que j'avais pris pour un tas de chiffon remuait.

Alice venait d'entrer dans ma vie pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Ce qui aurait du être une erreur de plus est devenu ma plus grande fierté. Je n'ai eu qu'à la regarder cinq secondes pour savoir que c'était mon enfant, que je tenais dans mes bras. Je n'aie eu qu'à la regarder cinq secondes pour comprendre que mon monde allait enfin changer. Je n'ai eu qu'à la regarder cinq secondes pour savoir que la lumière était revenue…

Silence. Un verre se brise et une porte claque.

Luna releva la tête d'un geste brusque et se leva comme un automate, l'air paniqué.

- Merlin, faîtes que ce ne soit pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Evan est rentré ? demanda Draco sans comprendre toute l'horreur qui pouvait se cacher derrière cette simple vérité.

Il suivit Luna des yeux alors qu'elle accourait vers la cuisine sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

**---------------------------------------**-

Luna entra précipitamment dans la pièce pour voir Evan, appuyé contre un mur, le visage étrangement blanc, une expression d'horreur plaquée sur la figure. Il glissa le long du mur et rabattit ses jambes contre son corps.

- Evan ! s'écria la jeune fille. Comment ce fait-il que tu sois déjà rentré ? Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? Depuis combien de temps tu nous écoutes ?

Evan leva un regard empli de douleur vers celle qu'il aimait comme sa propre sœur et lui répondit d'une voix faible et tremblante.

- J'ai tout entendu Luna. Tout. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mon dieu, Draco…

- Draco ! s'exclama soudain la jeune femme avant de se composer un visage neutre et de ressortir de la cuisine.

Elle le trouva à la même place. Assis sur le canapé rouge l'air ailleurs, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Dray ! Je suis désolée mais il faut que tu t'en ailles.

Surpris, le blond la regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard et se leva pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tout va bien Luna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'était Evan dans la cuisine ?

- Oui… Enfin non. Excuse-moi, il faut que tu partes.

Malgré l'inquiétude grandissante qui perçait à l'intérieur du journaliste, le ton suppliant de Luna fît comprendre à Draco qu'il devait partir. Il fît la bise à la jeune blonde et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, s'empêchant de justesse de passer la tête dans la cuisine pour voir lui-même ce qui s'y passait. Il lui sembla y entendre des pleurs mais il se dit que l'étrangeté de la situation lui jouait sans doute des tours. Il ouvrit la porte, la passa puis la referma, un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette maison recelait des secrets trop bien protégés et ses reflexes Malfoyen reprirent soudainement le dessus. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se passait. Quelque chose clochait et il comptait bien découvrir quoi. Dès demain, il interrogerait Luna.

Il rentra chez lui, des dizaines de questions surfant sur la vague de son incompréhension. Il devait réfléchir à tout ca l'esprit au calme.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre terminé :D J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Une tite review pour la route ? 8) A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, une chance pour vous ! C'est tout de JKR :D

**Note :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles me font tellement plaisir que des fois j'en pleurerais Oui, je suis faible Uu. J'essaye de tenir compte de vos conseils. Encore merci (j'crois que j'le dirai jamais assez !)

**Note II : **La lettre du début de chapitre est vieille, je voulais la placer là, pour que vous sachiez le pourquoi du comment, du moins, un bout, et ce avant notre cher Draco ;)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Chapitre V** **:** **Deux pièces du puzzle.**

_Le hasard, c'est peut-être le pseudonyme de Dieu quand il ne veut pas signer._

[Théophile Gautier]

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Harry,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus en mesure de te dire ce que je dois t'annoncer en face. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé te voir grandir encore un peu, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en l'avenir, et j'ai confiance en toi.

Je sais qu'à un moment il faut savoir partir, je souhaite seulement que lorsque ce moment est arrivé, j'avais fini mon paquet de bonbons au citron… J'aurai eu une belle vie.

Enfin bref, revenons-en à nos scroutt à pétards. J'ai des choses à te dire Harry, ainsi que deux requêtes, et je veux que tu lises cette lettre avec attention.

Il y a plusieurs années, lorsque j'ai compris qu'il existait un lien psychique entre Voldemort et toi, j'ai entamé des recherches. J'ai découvert que si vous êtes liés dans la vie, vous l'êtes également dans la mort. Je sais que tu vaincras Harry, tu es l'un des garçons les plus doué que je n'ai jamais rencontré, tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses.

J'aimerais que tu saches que si j'avais pu, j'aurai tout fait pour que l'avenir qui t'est destiné ne se réalise pas. Voldemort t'a volé ton enfance et t'a plongé dans un monde que tu n'aurais jamais dû connaître.

Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, déguisé en soldat, enchainé à un destin morbide et condamné à mener une guerre qui n'aurait pas dû naitre. À te voir te battre et t'entrainer comme tu le fais aujourd'hui, j'ai parfois oublié que tu n'as que seize ans. C'est ma première requête : Pardonne-moi.

Lorsque tu auras affronté et détruit Voldemort, car tu vaincras Harry, tu vaincras, tu devras entreprendre un long voyage. Seul. Ce sera un voyage autant psychique que physique. Personne ne devra savoir avant qu'il ne s'achève. Et voila ma deuxième requête : Vas dans mon bureau dès que tu auras lu cette lettre. Dans l'armoire blanche à côté du perchoir de Fumseck, il y a un livre. J'y ai retranscrit toutes mes recherches. Il y a à l'intérieur les consignes de ton voyage.

Je suis désolé de ne pas être là pour t'expliquer mieux ces choses.

Je suis fier de toi Harry.

Bonne chance.

Dumbledor.

Ps : Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il comprendra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La porte claqua derrière Draco. À peine eut-il accroché son manteau que sa fille se précipita dans ses bras. Après leurs bisous rituels, il reposa Alice par terre et la suivit dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé et la petite blonde grimpa immédiatement sur ses genoux, pour lui faire le résumé complet de sa journée. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé de mimer John qui avait fait la roue sur une seule main et de grimacer au souvenir de William mangeant des fourmis, elle lui raconta en détail comment sa nouvelle copine, Lilly, lui avait appris à dessiner un tigre. Toute fière de son nouvel apprentissage, elle se leva avec agilité courut dans sa chambre et en revint quelques minutes plus tard, armée de crayons et d'une feuille. Elle s'assit par terre, posa son matériel de fortune sur la table basse et s'attela à son ouvrage sous l'œil attentif de son père. Il regarda amusé sa fille tracer des traits jaunes et noirs sur une page blanche, totalement absorbée par sa tâche. Draco ne gardait que très peu de souvenirs de la mère d'Alice mais lorsqu'il la voyait comme cela, les souvenirs de cette femme pâle aux yeux rongés par les cernes se rappelaient à lui avec une clarté étonnante.

Lorsqu'elle eût fini son œuvre d'art elle se tourna vers son père, un sourire éclatant figé aux lèvres et lui tendit la feuille de papier où s'étalait sa nouvelle acquisition. Draco examina le dessin et sourit. Alice était douée pour bien des choses, mais le dessin n'était décidément pas sa tasse de thé.

- Je l'accrocherai dans ma chambre, au dessus du rhinocéros que tu m'as fait la dernière fois !

- Papaaaaa ! C'était un éléphant gémit Alice en faisant mine de frapper le genou de son père.

- Excuse-moi ma puce, c'est à cause de la corne sur son museau…

- C'était une trompe.

- Vraiment ? Ça explique touuut ! s'exclama Draco en souriant.

Alice lui lança un regard noir avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bon c'est vrai qu'il était un peu étrange. Mais mon écureuil lui il était bien hein ?!

- Parce que c'était un écureuil ??

Alice lui tira la langue avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, faisant mine de bouder.

La nourrice de sa fille traversa alors le salon.

- Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai fini de ranger la cuisine, les restes de ce midi sont dans le réfrigérateur si vous avez faim. Je rends mon tablier pour aujourd'hui !

- Bien Marie, merci. Passez une bonne après-midi ! s'exclama le jeune journaliste tout en se levant pour raccompagner la vieille femme à la porte.

- Merci monsieur, vous aussi !

Elle passa la porte qui se referma derrière elle tandis que Draco retournait dans le salon. Il s'assît sur le canapé qu'il venait de quitter et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il les rouvrit presque immédiatement en entendant de petits coups frappés à la fenêtre. Il se leva en maudissant sur dix générations celui qui lui envoyait un hibou et laissa l'animal pénétrer dans son salon. Il décrocha le parchemin qui lui était destiné, caressa légèrement la tête de la chouette en signe de remerciement et la laissa partir. Le message venait de ED.

« Draco, je viens de voir l'article que tu m'as donné ce matin. Il manque le témoignage du vendeur de la boutique. Où as-tu la tête en ce moment ?! J'espère que tu n'as pas de problèmes. Je veux la fin de l'article demain matin au plus tard ! »

- Et merde.

Draco regarda sa montre. 14h30. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les escaliers et commença son ascension vers l'étage tout en réfléchissant. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille, il frappa deux légers coups et attendit. Alice ouvrit lentement la porte et sortit la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Oui ?

- Chérie, il faut que nous allions quelque part. Mais ensuite, si tu veux, nous pouvons aller au vide grenier dont tu m'as parlé hier.

- Je vais chercher mon manteau, j'arrive.

- Attends-moi en bas chérie, je vais me changer et je te rejoins.

Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, se déshabilla en vitesse et enfila un pull noir et un jean. Il ouvrit ensuite le placard accolé au mur, attrapa une cape assortie à son pull et redescendit. Sa fille l'attendait dans le salon, concentrée à faire descendre et remonter un petit objet rond le long d'un fil. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence dans la pièce, elle rangea son yoyo dans sa poche et se précipita vers la porte.

15h, chemin de Traverse. Boutique de l'apothicaire.

Il faisait froid dans cette boutique à l'aspect lugubre. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de renfermé et de plantes séchées. Le mur de gauche était à moitié caché par d'étranges étagères aux formes plus ou moins logiques où s'étalaient toutes sortes d'ingrédients pour potions. Des bocaux vides s'alternaient avec d'autres, remplis de substances non-identifiées dans lesquels flottaient des organismes qui furent un jour vivant. À l'opposé de l'unique pièce qui constituait la boutique, du moins, à première vue, on pouvait observer des tables accolées aux murs. Elles étaient surchargées de petits paniers tressés en osier dans lesquels on trouvait toutes sortes de plantes, de la racine à la feuille, sèches ou non, magiques ou pas.

Fascinée par un univers auquel elle n'avait pas encore accès, Alice se précipita vers les étagères pour les observer de plus près. Draco lui assena l'ordre de faire attention et de ne rien toucher avant de se diriger vers le comptoir derrière lequel un vieil homme semblait somnoler.

- Excusez-moi.

L'homme ne réagit pas.

Draco toussa bruyamment et réitéra sa phrase, un peu plus fort. L'homme sursauta et manqua de peu de tomber de sa chaise.

- Nom d'un Veracrasse en soupe ! Toutes mes excuses monsieur, je crois que je me suis assoupi.

- Je n'avais rien remarqué ironisa Draco.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Voila, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis journaliste et…

- DRACO MALFOY ? C'est bien toi ?!

Le blond sursauta devant l'élan soudain du vieux vendeur.

- Il me semble que c'est ce que je viens de dire, en effet.

- Merlin, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu marchais à peine, c'était au manoir, tes parents donnaient une réception et tu avais dévalé les escaliers sur les fessesaprès avoir réussi à échapper aux barreaux de ton lit ! Tu as bien grandi dis moi ! Laisse-moi te regarder.

Il farfouilla quelques secondes avant de sortir d'étranges lunettes ovales qu'il posa sur son nez. Draco recula légèrement devant l'enthousiasme de l'homme. Lorsque ce dernier l'eut observé sous toutes les coutures, il reposa ses lunettes et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Excuse moi mon garçon, c'est pas souvent que j'ai l'occasion de revoir de vieilles connaissances par ici. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Voila, il y a quelques jours, un garçon qui devait ressembler à Harry Potter est venu dans votre boutique. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y cherchait.

- Tu as bien de la chance d'être le fils Malfoy mon garçon, dans d'autres cas, je ne pourrais rien pour toi. Mais j'ai une dette envers ton père et malheureusement, la où il est, je ne puis la lui rendre. Ce jeune homme que tu cherches, Harry Potter, je ne sais pas si c'était lui mais en tout cas, je peux te dire ce qu'il a acheté.

Après lui avoir fait la liste complète de tous les ingrédients qu'avait acheté celui qui semblait être le sauveur, il se mit à réfléchir.

- Tiens, c'est étrange, sur le coup, je n'avais pas fait attention mais maintenant que j'y pense, je ne vois qu'une seule potion qui pourrait correspondre à la totalité des ingrédients achetés.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Draco, un peu trop vite.

Le vendeur lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux avant de répondre.

- La potion de vieillissement. C'est vraiment étrange. Enfin bref, je suis désolé mais je dois fermer boutique, ma femme m'attend, nous partons en Irlande, pour notre Lune d'argent !

- Bien, merci pour tout monsieur. Bonne Lune d'Argent ! Alice, tu viens chérie, on y va !

Il sortit du magasin à l'atmosphère oppressante suivi de sa fille et remonta dans sa voiture, direction Le Surrey, un petit comté du sud-est de l'Angleterre.

----------------------------------------------------------

- Papa, Papa ! Viens cria Alice en tirant sur un pan de la chemise de son père. Légèrement déséquilibré par cette brusque attraction, Draco poussa un grognement de mécontentement digne d'un dinosaure mais Alice l'ignora et pointa du doigt une table un peu plus loin, avant de s'y diriger, emportant avec elle, son colis à tête blonde.

- Regarde Papa ! L'éléphant violet ! Il est trop mignooooon ! Je peux l'avoir diiiiiiiiit ?

Draco jeta un coup d'œil horrifié à l'énorme éléphant qui prenait les trois quarts de la table sur laquelle il était installé.

- Euuh, chérie, t'as vu la taille de cette chose ?

- Justement, c'est super ! S'il te plaît Papa. Supplia l'enfant avec un regard digne du chat potté de Shrek.

- Ah non ! Pas ces yeux là !

Alice réitéra son regard suppliant tout en battant légèrement des cils.

- Bon d'accord, mais à une seule condition !

- Tout c'que tu voudras affirma Alice avec un sourire de victoire de moins en moins dissimulé.

- Tu ranges ta chambre dès qu'on rentre. Je ne veux plus voir un seul jouet traîner !

Alice grimaça devant l'ultimatum qui lui était ainsi posé, lança un regard signifiant – TRAITRE – à son père puis accepta le marché.

- Bien.

Draco se tourna vers le vendeur qui semblait avoir suivi la discussion sans oser intervenir. Il détailla l'individu. C'était un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus, difficile à dire, aussi long que large et dont les yeux calculateurs semblaient rentrer dans leurs orbites. Les yeux du journaliste passèrent du vendeur, à l'éléphant puis re au vendeur et Draco se mordit férocement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Il est à combien ? Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement possible, tout en faisant un geste du menton vers la peluche géante.

- 45 livres monsieur ! Vous faites le bon choix ! C'est un souvenir de famille ! Mes parents me l'ont offert quand j'avais trois ans, j'y tenais beaucoup !

Draco lança un regard de total désintérêt vers l'homme qui semblait être plus le géniteur de la peluche que son propriétaire et sortit son portefeuille pendant qu'Alice, toutes les dents à l'air, prenait l'énorme éléphant entre ses bras, disparaissant ainsi sous le tas de poils synthétiques. Il tendit le compte exact au garçon et s'apprêta à partir lorsque celui-ci l'interpella.

- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais votre visage ne me semble pas inconnu, nous serions nous déjà rencontré ?

Le blond leva un sourcil de surprise.

- Je ne pense pas non, mais peut-être que je me trompe. Vous vous appelez… ?

- Dursley, Duddley Dursley. Répondit l'intéressé, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

- Et bien désolé, Monsieur Dursley , votre nom ne me dit rien. Vous devez confondre, répondit le blond avec un ton qui mettait poliment fin à la conversation. Bonne journée !

Il se tourna vers sa fille au trois quart cachée par l'horrible monstre qu'elle tenait entre les yeux et se remit à marcher en direction de la voiture, Alice sur ses talons.

Il était 18h30 lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin à la maison.

- Très bien, tu as une heure pour ranger ta chambre, je vais préparer le dîner.

Alice fit mine de se mettre au garde à vous et s'écria « Oui mon général ! » avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier tout en trainant son éléphant derrière elle.

Draco vérifia la cuisson de son omelette. Pendant que le mélange jaunâtre frémissait dans la poêle, il ouvrit la porte du placard à sa gauche pour en sortir deux assiettes pour les poser sur un plateau. Il fit de même avec les verres et les couverts et amena le tout sur la table du salon. Il commença à mettre la table lorsque sa fille descendit les escaliers en courant.

- Alice gronda-t-il, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ! Surtout en chaussons !

- Désolée Pa ! J'vais chercher l'eau.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivie de son père, et attrapa un pichet posé sur la table pour le remplir pendant que son père reportait son attention sur la préparation du dîner.

- J'ai rangé ma chambre et j'ai installé Bardi ! s'exclama joyeusement la fillette tout en tournant avidement le robinet pour stopper l'écoulement de l'eau.

- Très bien ma puce, va apporter l'eau sur la table et lave toi les ma… Attends, comment tu l'as appelé ?

- Qui ? Demanda Alice, surprise par le brusque changement de conversation de son père.

- Ton éléphant, comment tu l'as appelé ? répondit le blond, un léger agacement perçant dans sa voix.

- Aaah ! Lui ?! Bardi ! Enfin, c'est le nom qui était écrit sous sa patte arrière en tout cas !

- D'accord, vas te laver les mains chérie. Tiens, avant prend la poêle et amène-la sur la table, et fais attention. Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Ravie de cette nouvelle mission potentiellement dangereuse, Alice attrapa la poêle et emmena l'omelette brûlante dans le salon.

Draco, quant à lui, se précipita vers son bureau. Arrivé à destination, il fouilla avidement dans ses tiroirs. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le carnet qu'il cherchait, celui de son interview d'Evan Darcy, il l'ouvrit avec vigueur et en tourna énergiquement les pages. Il suivit fébrilement du doigt les lignes non retranscrites et s'arrêta net sur l'une des phrases.

« Ainsi, accroupi entre le coffre à jouets honteusement rempli de mon " frère " et Bardi, l'énorme éléphant violet en peluche, j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie d'enfant. »

Il y a des matins ou vous vous réveillez et ou vous avez la certitude que cette journée sera la bonne. Ou au contraire, celle qui fallait éviter. Vous ne savez pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais vous avez cette certitude soudaine, gravée en vous, comme une promesse secrète inscrite au couteau sur l'écorce d'un arbre. Appelez ça comme vous voulez, une intuition, un pressentiment, l'instinct ou même une prémonition si cela peux vous aider. Quelque soit le nom que vous lui attribuez, c'est en vous pour le reste de la journée.

Ce sentiment aux multiples facettes, Draco Malfoy était en train de l'explorer. Appuyé contre son bureau, les yeux clos, le jeune journaliste réfléchissait. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire. Depuis qu'il était parti de Poudlard, il ne croyait plus aux coïncidences. Cet éléphant en peluche était le même que celui du souvenir d'Evan et en son fort intérieur, du plus profond de son âme, il la sentait. Cette étrange intuition, basée sur du vide, qui lui disait que tout cela était lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à Harry Potter.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi et encore moins comment. Mais les pièces du puzzle qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux seraient bientôt remises dans un bon ordre, un ordre qui lui donnerait le tableau complet. L'image finale. La vérité.

J'espère que ça vous à plu !

Encore toutes mes excuses d'avoir mis autant de temps. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier la suite avant mon départ en vacances (vous savez, là ou les ordis, ça existe pas ). Si non, je m'appliquerai à ce que la suite arrive dès mon retour ( fin août ). Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances.

A bientôt !


End file.
